


A Feast of Foes

by Noir_Dix



Series: à la carte [13]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Mary Goore - Fandom, Tobias Forge - Fandom
Genre: Big angsty conversation, Choking/strangulation kink, Clothes, Death as subject matter, F/M, Hate-Fucking, Justification, Mice, More angst, Necrophilia again, Other, Pervasive talk of ejaculate, Still all talk, Yay talking, shape-shifting, voices in your head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: Tobias is back. He's mine/pretend though... So calm the fuck down.😘This is a very weird, very long thing...The title's a lot Doors, a little bit SubVision.
Relationships: Cryptid Forge/Dix, Dix/Mary Goore, Popia/Dix
Series: à la carte [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

A rather odd trio had gathered, in the dilapidated old chapel.

Two looked the same. One did not.

The one that looked the youngest, (but, indeed was not) surveyed their surroundings with a vague look of disgust.

"That's the problem, with taking these old churches. Always something to be done."

"I can start working on it." his near-twin piped up.

The other smiled, only half-way.

"Want to fix it up for your girlfriend? A nice, spring wedding?"

"Dude."

"I know, I know." he chuckled, mirthlessly.

The one that looked the eldest among them shifted irritably, in his fold-up chair.

"You got ground-itch?" he addressed it. "Nah. If you want to work on it, feel free."

"Depends. Are we gonna be moving again, anytime soon?"

He thought.

"No. I actually like some of the things that have been done, here."

"Cool."

"We're a little farther south than I usually like, but–"

He shrugged.

"A few good things come from the south."

"Most notably, pale, pretty blonde ones."

The "eldest" sprung up automatically, before trying to play it off by smoothing his rumpled red suit.

"Sit your ass back down, Basil."

The middle vampire glared, positively mutinous.

"Why? Why am I even here?" he spat.

"The question for the ages." the "youngest" rolled his eyes. He watched his twin light a cigarette. "Dude. Don't you ever get cold?"

"I'm always cold." he exhaled through his nose. "Mom got me a sweatshirt."

The other snorted.

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"Sleeves, man." he frowned. "I don't know. She means well."

"Of course she does, doofus. Let me guess... It's plain black, isn't it?"

"Yeah." he smiled, wistful.

The other gathered his huge jacket, that looked like something from an Army-Navy surplus store.

"I'm gonna regret this." he sighed, bending forward in his chair & cupping his hands in front of a toe to one of his Docs.

A shadow. A very tiny shadow skittered between several others, on the floor. Something silver caught the light.

"Gold." he was corrected.

"Ugh. I'm gonna barf."

The one with the cigarette grinned.

"Just had to ask her."

"Fucking bigamist." Basil muttered, crossing his legs in a huff.

"Shut up!" the other two practically shouted.

The tiny little fuzzball paused, right at his fingertips.

"Come _on_." he grunted, tired of leaning in the chair.

A little gray mouse. Pink ears, pink nose... but, gray.

And, a mouse.

With a silver... _gold_ band, pushed all the way up its left arm.

"A bangle bracelet, on a mouse." he finally sat back, stroking the little thing's head with a finger.

"I didn't tell her to do it."

"Dude. No clothes. Yet, she wore your ring."

"Yeah." he grinned like an idiot.

The other shook his head.

"Don't like this, Dix. You're too tiny. It's dangerous."

The mouse chittered at him.

"I don't like rats, either." he glared at Basil, "Rats at least have some size, though. You've got little bird-bones, like this."

More chittering.

"Yeah, well. You should've thought of that, before."

The mouse crawled up his shoulder.

He sighed dramatically before scooping her up, but, then didn't know who to hand her to.

She didn't make a peep, so, she wasn't sure, either.

"Oh, for– When have _I_ ever hurt her?" Basil held his gloved hands out.

"You killed her!" the other two exclaimed, accompanied by a major squeak.

Mary put his hands out, cigarette in mouth. He then promptly set her on his thigh.

"I'm insulted. You know it took me forever to master that."

Exactly.

She sat up, as the other stood to shrug out of his jacket.

"I can smoke, & play, like nobody's business–"

"You played too goddamn fast. You never used it."

Mary groused. The mouse nodded.

" _Fine_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a love-letter to fan service.  
> I don't think I've put Basil in the red suit.  
> Ta-da!  
> Tobias is wearing verifiably Tobias-like clothes.  
> Ta-da!  
> Mary/Tobbe made a big point of the cigarette lip-dangle...  
> Ta-da!  
> You know, I never was able to do that, myself.  
> Smoked like a pansy, I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling this will *not* go over well...

"That's right, you smoky little bastard."

He went back a few pews, finding one that wasn't so damaged to drape his jacket over.

"Mouse." he snapped his fingers.

"What have you tried?" Mary asked, honestly interested.

"No fucking _mice_ , I'll tell you that."

He pinched his fingers, to take the little band, & the mouse started squawking incessantly.

"No, no... Jesus, man. How did you find a ring this small?"

"Custom order."

He made a face.

"It looks like something out of a Cracker-Jack box."

Despite his effort to set her away from them, with the mist, they all still turned. She'd turned her back, but, could still feel their eyes on her. She put on the jacket quickly & without flair.

She stomped up the aisle, & stuck her hand out to the man that hadn't sat back down, yet. 

"Hi, Dix." he grinned.

She refused to melt.

"What's your problem with rings?" she poked his chest, "You wear one."

"Oh, shit." Mary sat up, "I always thought this was something not to ask about."

"I never noticed." Basil lied.

Tobias cleared his throat awkwardly.

He'd given her back her ring, she'd put it on, & now stood with her hands on her hips... Waiting.

"Well?"

"I've been married, yes."

She was less than satisfied, with this answer.

"A few times."

"Oh, shit." Mary said, again.

" _A few times?!_ "

He put his hands up, in surrender.

Even Basil was on the edge of his seat.

"I _am_ over a thousand years old, you know."

Mary was processing.

"He brought a some of them over... They got the magic joy-juice."

He cringed.

"SHUT. UP, Goore."

"Oh, shit."

"God damn, man. Don't you know anything else?"

"Not right this minute, no."

"Look, Dix..." he squeezed her upper arms experimentally, "Forever, when you're immortal–"

"Is something different from my ring?" she looked at his hands. "Am I a part of some harem, or–?"

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it."

She looked at him, in disbelief.

"You're something else."

"This is a lot." she said under her breath, as he sat & pulled her onto his lap, "I mean, I had kind of figured–"

He nuzzled the side of her face.

"Is it safe for two people to sit, in these old things?"

He snorted.

"You weigh _nothing_."

"Hm... Kids?"

He coughed.

"Yes."

"Multiple?"

"A few."

 _Few_ was the answer of the evening, apparently.

Basil was taking this all in, wide-eyed.

Mary just looked... sad.

"All those trips, for Basil–"

"Extended family. You know that."

Sometimes, extremely extended.

"Am I a home-wrecker?"

It was a stretch, she could hardly wreck something she knew nothing about.

"No." he pressed a kiss to her cheek & deflated her argument. "And, I know where all my kids have ended up."

"Sorry." she said, softly, at a loss.

"It was a fair question."

"You... You can have–"

"You could, too, Basil." he answered.

"You almost did." she added.

" _No–_ "

"Yes, Basil. Twice. Mary, once."

"He goes to special effort, not to remember." Tobias observed.

"I know."

"Hell, we both do." Mary muttered.

She looked at her little snake ring.

"We all do."

"Go on." he let her up, patting her butt.

She took the unspoken hint, & went to Mary. She held her hand out, then guided him to another intact pew. As she sat, he pulled her onto his lap, & she was thankful.

Mary's ragged jeans far surpassed a dirty old pew, when one had no pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Tobias good or bad?  
> I still haven't figured it, myself.
> 
> He does have gals in all locales, though.
> 
> Scattered thru different eras, I'm sure.


	3. Chapter 3

She hissed.

"You're ice-cold, Mare. Why aren't you wearing the sweatshirt?"

Tobias's mouth twitched.

"Now, to more current events. I summoned you all here, to discuss some things..."

Basil looked at him, with pure murderous intent.

"Except Dix."

She joined, in the glare.

"Who followed on her own, due to nose problems."

"Well, excu-use me."

"No. It's true, & you know it. Put yourself in danger like that again, & I'll spank you."

"There was no danger–"

"A little, tiny mouse on the floor, is danger. A ghoul like Aether or Omega could have stomped on you, by accident."

"I was nowhere near either of them."

"Don't care. You will do as I ask, understand?"

She dropped eye contact.

"Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes, SIR." she looked back up, defiant.

"You're turning her on." Basil grumbled.

"He is not."

"I am so, & don't you think that I don't know it." Tobias fairly shouted, surprising them all. "Jesus fucking Christ, Dix. All it takes is for someone to show a minimum of concern for you... & you come unglued."

She flushed, & must've gone quite hot, as Mary pulled back, alarmed.

"So. We'll start with the subject, at hand."

Everybody looked at him. Nobody spoke.

"Why'd she have to die, rat?"

Basil blanched, noticeably.

"Don't get me wrong. She's a delightful little vampire, but, you had only to ask–"

"Oh, yes. So simple. Easy, even." Basil snarled, all venom.

"Why do you think I'm asking? I can't understand why you did it, man."

"His mother." Mary contributed. "He's a fucking coward."

"I think that's part of it."

Basil deflated. A sad little man, in his rumpled red suit.

"I wanted to get her away from this godforsaken church, &... I wanted to make her mine. All mine. No goddamn archaic potions. No connection to _that_ one–"

He looked dismissively at Mary.

"You had no idea what you were doing!" Dix suddenly blurted, overwhelmed.

Mary hugged her, fiercely.

"I... I thought I knew... enough."

She sniffled, hoping no one would hear.

They all heard.

"Shh, shh... I'll kill him."

"If you could've killed him, you would have. Long ago." Tobias sighed.

"Shut. Up. Let me have my dreams."

She giggled, even in the midst of her breakdown.

"Well, that was hardly satisfactory." he scanned the room, "All right. On the subject of dead things–"

"Don't."

"He wants to know _why_ , Mare."

"Like, I don't know that?"

"The lady has politely insisted that I am to stop _messing with your heads_."

"So, why dredge it up, again?"

Tobias shrugged.

"Enquiring minds want to know?"

"Fuck you."

"No, thanks. I'm flattered, but–"

Mary scrubbed his hands over his face, with a frustrated sound.

"I loved Faith."

Tobias waited.

"That's just dandy."

Mary gestured, before his eyes went distant.

"She was young. Still beautiful... I had closed the coffin, there was no decay. Yet."

Dix sat back, knowing where this was going.

He tried to cover his crotch subtly, which made it completely obvious.

"Somewhere, in the digging, I convinced myself that she shouldn't go in the ground, untouched."

Basil rose, & crossed the space so quickly, no had a chance to react, for moments.

Yet, no one was surprised.

"You sick little shit–" he pulled the other man up by his neck, but, Mary just looked completely bored with the routine.

"Yes, tender father. You lost your girls, & my heart broke for you... The first 500 times."

Dix looked down, & the only thing saving him from being utterly obscene, were his damn tight jeans.

"You disgust me."

"I didn't hurt anybody." he sneered.

" _You raped the dead!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed the "dominant" Tobias bit.  
> It's always the ones you least expect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little... short.  
> And, has the single most disturbing revelation about Mary.

'They do this, often?' the deep rumble in her head inadvertently soothed her.

'You have no idea. The "raped the dead" bit isn't even shocking, anymore.'

'Ugh. So. What do _you_ think?'

Dix thought. Nobody had bothered to ask her, before.

'It's gross. He's so hard, his pants are rubbing & he's about to cum, with the sheer wrongness of it.'

'Basil messing with his neck isn't helping.'

'Really? I never thought of that–'

'Oh, yeah... And, don't start now. What about him fucking the dead girl?'

'GirlS. It's awful.'

'She was dead.'

'She had no choice.'

'Maybe, but, she also wouldn't have chosen to rot in a hole in the ground, I'm sure.'

'Odd way to look at it, Forge.'

'I try to stay open-minded. I liked "sir" better, too.'

"Basil, put him down." she finally said.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"He's about to nut in his pants, from you choking him."

" _What?!_ " he threw him backwards, into the pew.

"Too late." Mary coughed, rubbing his scar.

"Told you."

"Dandy. Go ahead & finish, Mary. You didn't get to your hate-fuck, yet."

"Don't wanna talk about it."

Tobias looked to Dix.

"Anna Belle."

Basil was flexing his fingers, wanting to strangle some more.

"He thinks it upsets me."

"Anna Belle was a _bitch_."

"He did it twice, you know. She was half-rotted, the second time."

"He had me dig her up." 

"You didn't have to fuck her!" she & Basil exclaimed, in unison. They looked at each other.

 _What a thing to reconnect over,_ Tobias thought, with a mental eye-roll.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I had to stick it in her, knowing she would've been appalled."

Dix shivered. She loved him, but, there was just no excuse.

"She was waiting for me to come back!"

"No she wasn't, you sorry old asshole. She played you, like a broken-down fiddle."

Tobias was trying his level best to apply subtext.

"There is none." Dix said, sadly. "Total hate-fuck. Mary, get your hand off your crotch."

He rolled his head back.

"Give me a minute."

He hurried from the room, & the three of them looked at each other.

"Bathroom?"

"Yep. Probably violently jerking off." she sighed.

"Maybe he'll clean his pants out... As much as he can."

"Hopefully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobias is falling into the "master" role WAY too easily...  
> 
> 
> This is the closest y'all will ever get to seeing Mary have anything like sympathy for Basil.  
> 
> 
> If you read between the lines, Mary was disgustingly turned on. He didn't really mess his jeans, though.  
> 
> 
> That choke-kink is gonna resurface. Fair warning.


End file.
